


A Matter of State

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shamelessly shippy, Stannis knows where to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how Stannis learned to stop worrying and use his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of State

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyo/gifts).



> Follow up to "By Royal Decree" where Stannis returns the favour. Utterly shameless as it says in the tags but sometimes these things just have to be done
> 
> Some references to "Wedding Night Lessons" but can be read alone.

Asha was on the cusp of sleep when Stannis slid into the bed beside her. She smiled to herself at the feel of him against her back and of his hand on her waist. He was naked, which was very unusual for him.

“Mmmm … you are very warm, my lady.”

“Well, I have been here a number of hours now."

“Matters of state to take care of.” Stannis kissed behind her ear and his heavy stubble scratched her skin as he settled his jaw in the crook of her neck. 

“Of course.”

His hand began to trail down her leg. “So very warm.” His voice was a low growl.

If she didn’t know better she would have thought he was drunk — but she did know better.

“Stannis, you know I enjoy your attentions, but I am afraid I am too tired to respond properly tonight,” she said.

“I understand. But ...” his voice trailed off as his hand continued to caress her hip through the fabric of her nightshirt.

“But what?”

“But there is something I have been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh? This sounds serious.” She turned around to face him and he she could see in the dying candlelight that he had a solemn expression on his face.

“Well, I believe it is," he said. "That first night we were together ... our wedding night.”

“Yes?” She couldn’t help but smile at the memory of that night, thinking of how Stannis had changed since then. He’d been so earnest and serious, so determined that pleasing her was his duty, whereas now he was more inclined to be lost in pleasure alongside her in bed.

Stannis leaned over her, brushing a strand of hair off her face, and cleared his throat before speaking. “You said something about how I could use other means to … to pleasure you. Apart from my fingers.”

“Oh” She remembered saying that then, and she remembered dismissing it. He wouldn’t want to do that. She had done it for him — several times — but to have him to return the favour somehow inappropriate for someone like Stannis. “It really does not matter.”

"You are embarrassed?” He couldn’t hide his look of amusement. This was a rarity — for Asha to become flustered in their bed.

“No, it is just ... I did not think you would want to do it.”

“And why is that?”

Now she was blushing furiously, and Stannis studied her intently, stroking her face with his calloused palm.

“You are infuriating!” she choked out.

“So I have been told in the past."

“Not for this reason I presume.”

He leaned down to nuzzle at her neck and she found herself getting even warmer.

“I am meant to be the wicked one.”

“I know, but I am enjoying this too much.”

“Enjoying what?”

“Making you squirm."

The feeling of his hot breath on her skin was altogether too much, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head up to kiss him deeply.

“Diversionary tactics,” he whispered when they separated.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You wish to distract me from my enquiries." He laced his fingers through hers and she gazed at the entwined hands through a thick haze of lust.

“Something tells me you already know the answers to your _enquiries_ and you are just trying to torment me,” Asha said.

“Ah, my lady is so suspicious of me.”

“In this case — just this once — I am correct.”

“So you would prefer I abandoned my investigations?” His left hand was on her thigh now, sliding upwards, pushing the fabric of her nightshirt with it. She felt like she was stuck to the bed, words stuck in her throat.

“You are strangely silent, my lady.”

“I am watching you,” she whispered.

“Then you do wish me to proceed?”

“Yes.”

His face cracked in one of his peculiar smiles, as though he still wasn’t used to using the muscles. 

She lifted her hips to allow him to remove her smallclothes, pulling her nightshirt up around her waist as he moved around between her legs. A nervous feeling tingled in the pit of her stomach as he made himself comfortable. He shot her one more look and she was almost relieved to see the hint of nervousness on his face. That was more like _her_ Stannis. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach, then began to suck and lick down to the hair between her legs. She squirmed until he placed a steadying hand on one of her hips.

He glanced up for a split second before nosing through the hair. She groaned in anticipation.

“I have not done anything yet!” he sounded surprised.

“You are there ...”

“Oh, that is enough for you then, is it?” All of a sudden he sat up, his mouth set in a grim, mocking smile.

Asha propped herself on her elbows and stared at him.

“You would not dare?!”

“You are right. I would not,” and he suddenly pushed down on her hip with his left hand and dipped his head back between her legs, nudging past the folds with his tongue.

Asha felt the room spin. She had almost forgotten how much she loved this. Almost. Qarl had loved to do it for her and rarely had to be encouraged. But now Stannis had offered and he seemed to be treating the endeavour with his usual diligence. She felt sorry that she had ever doubted him. But this _was_ Stannis, the man who had to be coaxed into kissing her on their wedding night, who had manhandled her breasts and rummaged around between her legs as though searching for an acorn in a pile of leaves. 

She berated herself for having these thoughts while he was being so … very … thorough. His tongue was moving in firm circles, the hand on her hip caressing and stroking, occasionally moving to rub her inner thigh. And his stubble — god, his stubble. Now it was scratching against her most sensitive spot. He seemed to realise that that might be particularly pleasurable for her and continued to focus on that for a moment. 

Her eyes felt like they were glued shut, but she forced them open to glance down and the sight that met her was almost intoxicating: Stannis sprawled between her legs, his head moving slowly, his backside stuck in the air.

“Goooooddddd," she moaned.

Stannis suddenly plunged his tongue deep inside her and she arched her back involuntarily. She was gripping at the sheets with one hand but reached out to grab at his hair with her other hand. If she was tugging too hard he didn’t seem to register it, so absorbed was he in his task. All the same, she decided to let go for fear she might scalp him.

Asha could feel herself becoming overwhelmed by it all, the pressure starting to build to an almost unbearable level. Had it felt like this before? It seemed different. Was that because it was Stannis? He almost seemed to be tackling her with relish now, changing the direction and pressure of his tongue regularly. And then she stopped noticing anything at all and her release consumed her entire body, making her convulse and thrash in the sheets. 

She gasped as the feeling subsided and lay with her eyes closed as her breathing came back to normal. In the meantime, Stannis had climbed back up beside her, careful not to touch her. Eventually she opened her eyes and looked at him, and couldn’t help but smile at the mixture of pride and pleasure on his face.

She turned to face him so they were lying side by side, hooking a leg over his and stroking his cheek.

“Well, how long have you been planning that, my lord?”

"Since the first time you did likewise for me. But my courage failed me every other time I wanted to suggest it"

“I am glad you found your courage then. You are very good at it,” she told him.

In the past whenever she praised his abilities at anything — and not just in the bedroom — he would mutter darkly about how he had never been the best at anything. But he accepted this compliment with good grace for once and simply kissed her on her forehead.

He reached across to blow out the candle, then pulled the covers up around them and she pressed herself into him, aware that she was drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
